Rakuen, le paradis perdu
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Quand nos cinq loups préférés font une recontre qui va changer le cours de leur voyage, en particulier pour Kiba et Tsume. FINIE. Une suite est en cours d'écriture, date indeterminée


**Petite fic sur le manga Wolf's rain qui est un de mes préférés.**

**les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf quelques un**

**j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**000000000000**

Je me vis dans l'eau claire d'une fontaine : j'avais été obligé de dissimuler mon poil blanc en me roulant dans la suie et il était à présent tellement sombre que même la tâche noire autour de mon œil gauche ne se voyait presque plus. L'éclat bleuté de la lune se reflétait dans mes yeux jaunes et mes fins coussinets étaient endoloris par ma folle course à travers la ville. Je bus un peu pour étancher la soif qui me tenaillait la gorge et entrepris de faire ma toilette. Un vent léger se leva sur la place déserte mais mon poil d'hiver me protégeait assez pour que je ne sente pas la fraîcheur. J'étais tellement absorbée dans ma tache que les cris des hommes me firent sursauter :

« - LA VOILA ! VOILA LA LOUVE ! CAPTUREZ-LA ! »

Je me précipitai dans une ruelle obscure, les gardes aux trousses.

_« C'est pas vrai, ils vont jamais me lâcher ceux-là ! »_

J'entendis des coups de feu et une balle me frôla l'oreille. J'accélérai.

_« Purée ils sont coriaces les p'tits gars ! »_

Je ne savais pas où aller. J'avais beau réfléchir, j'étais dans une impasse. Il fallait trouver une issue et vite. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour vois où j'étais quand je vis la porte du restaurant de italien de Marcello. Je me cachai dans les poubelles durant le passage de mes poursuivants. Le délicieux fumet qui s'échappait de la cuisine me rappela soudain ma faim. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille au soir. Je sortis de ma cachette et lançai un glapissement aigu. Marcello arriva et s'exclama, ravi, avec son accent d'Italie :

« - Quelle sourprise ! Tou montres enfin lé bout dé ton pétit nez, jé croyais qué tou né voulais plous nous voir ! Tou es maigre à faire peur mi bella. Entre vite ! »

Je pénétrai dans la petite cuisine. Il y faisait très chaud à cause du four qui devait tourner depuis la première heure du matin. Mon ami alla dans le garde-manger et m'apporta un lapin entier.

« - Jé té l'ai gardé. »

Je le dévorai en trois coups de dents.

« - On parle beaucoup dé toi en ville, dit-il d'un ton réprobateur. Qu'as-tou fais encore ? Tou sais qué c'est dangereux pour toi dé traîner dans les grandes roues. Tou dévrais faire plous attention ou tou y laisseras des poils ! »

Je poussai un grognement indigné, ce qui fit sourire le cuisinier.

« - Tou né dévrais pas y être autant indifférente, ajouta t-il, comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées. Tou té féras attraper un jour si tou continous tes bêtises. Tou sais très bien qué les chiens errants ne sont pas acceptés en ville, sourtout ceux qui sont aussi gros qué toi. Tou dévrais vite té trouver un foyer avant dé finir dans un laboratoire avec des électrodes sour la tête pour être transformée en crapaud baveux par quelques machines barbares ! »

Je rigolai intérieurement à ce qu'il venait de dire car c'était en partie vrai. Je finis mon repas et repartis dans la ville déserte surveiller mon territoire. Durant la patrouille, je sentis une odeur bizarre, pas celle d'un chien mais celle…

_« Quoi ? Des loups ? »_

Ils étaient apparemment cinq. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Et comment avaient-ils réussi à rester en vie avec tous les gardes ? Leur piste était encore fraîche et l'un deux était blessé, ce qui allait faciliter mes recherches ? Je les pistais depuis des heures quand…

_« Oh non, ils se sont dirigés vers le territoire de Dumaï ! Si jamais il les trouve en premier, ils ont finis ! »_

Dumaï était mon plus grand rival. C'était un chien tout en puissance et lui et sa bande semait la terreur dans leur quartier. Je continuai cependant ma route, me rapprochant dangereusement de la frontière. L'odeur de l'ennemi me prit aux narines. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever et je devais mettre la patte sur les nouveaux arrivants avant la patrouille de l'aube de Dumaï.

_« Ça y est, je sais ou ils sont ! »_

Je courus aussi vite que possible vers le Hangar 14. Ce lieu appartenait aux deux clans et c'était la limite des deux camps. J'entrai dans le bâtiment en silence. Personne. Mais l'odeur trahissait la présence des animaux.

« - Sortez, je sais que vous êtes là ! » m'écriai-je.

Une petite tête rousse apparut derrière des caisses de poissons. Je le rejoignis.

« - Salut ! Je m'appelle Toboe, » dit le jeune loup.

Un bracelet en argent brillait à sa patte droite. Il me présenta Hige avait un pelage sable un peu foncé et très épais et un collier. Tsume était gris avec une grosse cicatrice en forme de X sur le torse. Kiba était blanc comme la neige et Blue, la seule louve de l'équipe, avait un poil noir et luisant et de grands yeux bleus très purs. Elle saignait abondamment du flan gauche.

« - Que fais-tu là ! s'exclama une voix dans mon dos. Ces chiens sont à moi !

- Désolé mon grand, répondis-je en me tournant vers mon rival. Je les ai vu la première !

- Ils sont sur mon territoire.

- Le Hangar 14 nous appartient à tous les deux ! »

Mon ennemi gronda. Je montrai les dents d'un air menaçant, avançant d'un pas. Les deux sous-fifres reculèrent mais leur chef resta impassible. Tsume arriva à mes côtés et gronda à son tour mais cela ne sembla pas déstabiliser le gros chien sombre plus que cela. Une étincelle de rage brilla dans ses prunelles mais il ajouta calmement :

« - Très bien, tu as gagné. Mais la prochaine fois, je te le ferais payer ! »

Il partit sous la lumière du soleil levant. Je me détendis et dis :

« - Partez ! Vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici.

- Dis, comment tu t'appelles ? me demanda Toboe.

- A quoi te servirait mon nom puisque nos chemins se séparent ici, répondis-je en tournant les talons.

- Mais…tu nous as aidé ! Et puis tu es une louve toi aussi !

- Toboe, répliqua Tsume, laisse la ! On n'a pas besoin d'elle de toute façon !

- Elle doit venir, » insista le louveteau.

Le loup gris agita les oreilles avec agacement et Kiba s'avança vers moi.

« - S'il te plait aide nous au moi à sortir de la ville en vie. »

Je poussai un gros soupir avant de remuer la queue pour les inviter à me suivre. Il était très tôt et les rues étaient désertes. Je les conduisis chez Marcello car c'était le meilleur endroit pour que Blue guérisse vite.

« - Que faisons-nous ici ? grogna Tsume.

- Votre amie restera ici le temps qu'elle se rétablisse, ce qui devrait prendre la journée tout au plus. »

Je grattai à la porte et l'italien ouvrit.

« - Tou n'as pas mis longtemps à révénir mi bella ! Jé vois qué tou t'es fais des amis. Vénez tous, entrez vite avant qué l'on vous voit. »

Il installa la louve nuit sur des couverture, pansa sa plaie et lui donna des calmants. Ensuite, il nous servit de la viande. Le loup gris fronça le nez et murmura :

« - Je ne mangerais pas la nourriture qu'un humain me donne.

- Tu auras besoin de force aujourd'hui alors avale ça et tais-toi ! grondai-je. De toute manière, tu ne trouveras rien d'autre en ville.

- Pourquoi on aura besoin de force ? demanda Toboe.

- Puisque vous ne pourrez repartir que ce soir, vous allez vous rendre utile en patrouillant sur mon territoire et en chassant les intrus.

- Qu…QUOI ! glapit Hige.

- Si tu préfères, je vous laisse vous débrouiller, c'est toi qui vois.

- Sadique !

- Je sais. mangez maintenant. »

Nous nous divisâmes en deux groupes et je partis avec Toboe et Kiba vers l'Ouest. Vers midi, nous nous reposâmes sous l'un des rares arbres, à l'abri du vent froid d'hiver.

« - Pourquoi tu restes ici ? interrogea mon confrère neige.

- Et vous, que cherchez vous ?

- Nous voulons rejoindre le Rakuen, le paradis perdu.

- Viens avec nous ! dit le louveteau.

- Le Rakuen n'est qu'une légende, il n'existe pas, affirmai-je.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai cherché et résultat : toute ma meute a périe. Vous courez à votre mort. »

Toboe fourra son museau dans mon coup pour me réconforter. Je lui léchai l'oreille et me levai.

« - Je vais rentrer, continuez sans moi. »

J'entrai dans la cuisine et me dirigeai vers la louve blessée. Je lui effleurais l'oreille affectueusement avant de me coucher.

« - Tu vas nous aider pas vrai ? demanda t-elle soudainement.

- Je vous ferais sortir de la ville cette nuit alors repose toi, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous ?

- Ça, c'est mon affaire.

- Donc tu vas mourir, enfermée ici après avoir était traquée sans relâche comme du gibier ?

- Chacun son destin.

- Mais le tien n'est pas celui que tu crois !

- Alors quel est-il ! rétorquai-je férocement.

- De nous accompagner. Nul ne peut lutter contre son destin.

- J'essaierais. »

Je me tus, me levai et repartis dans les rues. La pluie tomba. Je ne sus combien de temps mes pattes me portèrent mais a mon retour, le restaurant de Marcello était ouvert et bondé. Dans la cuisine, les cinq loups me regardèrent bizarrement avant de remettre le nez dans leur gamelle.

« - Régardé toi, tou es trempée ! Tou veux attraper la mort ou quoi ! Mange et répose toi ! »

Je pris juste une petite bouchée de viande et allai m'allonger dans un coin en attendant l'heure du départ.

**0000000000000**

Il était environ minuit. Les rues étaient désertes et la pluie avait cessé. Mon ami avait tenu à nous accompagner et je dirigeai la petite troupe vers le mur Est. Une fois là-bas, j'ouvris une porte secrète cachée derrière un rideau de lierre et le moment des adieux arriva. Toboe baissa les yeux.

« - Adieu, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Dis moi ton nom.

- Ren.

- Et bien merci de ton aide petite, » déclara Tsume en tournant le dos.

Je dis au revois à Kiba et Hige mais la séparation avec Blue fut plus douloureuse que je ne l'avais imaginé, malgré le peu de temps que nous avions passé ensemble. Je décidai de ne rien dire pour ne pas être plus triste que maintenant, si c'était possible. Elle effleura mon museau et tourna les talons mais, avant qu'elle ai fais un pas, un coup de feu retenti et une balle me frôla l'oreille. Les gardes nous menaçaient de leurs armes.

« - CAPTUREZ-MOI CES BETES ! cria l'un d'entre eux.

- Vous n'avez pas lé droit ! s'exclama le cuisinier. Ils ont fais pour vivre en liberté !

- Ferme la ! Et vous autres vous attendez quoi ! Le dégel ? »

Les soldats se ruèrent sur nous mais Marcello les arrêta.

« - Par avec eux ! Tou séras plous heureuse loin dé cette ville ! VITE ! »

Tsume vint à mes côtés et me poussa vers la forêt dans laquelle je me précipitai à toute allure. Je courais aussi vite que possible, mon flanc contre celui de l'animal gris. Un nouveau coup de feu se fit entendre puis plus rien. Le vent soufflait à mes oreilles et mes pattes s'enfonçaient dans la boue, laquelle m'aspergeait le poitrail et les flancs. Je voulais faire demi-tour mais je m'en empêchai. Je commençais à fatiguer et je glissai mais mon compagnon me soutint en murmurant :

« - Allez petite, on n'a pas le loisir de s'arrêter.

- Mais…j'en peux…plus, répondis-je, essoufflée.

- Je sais mais tu dois continuer. Je vais t'aider. »

Il resta à ma hauteur pour me rattraper en cas de chute. Je sentais son souffle brûlant sur mon coup et les mouvements de ses muscles puissants contre les miens. Ma tête et mes pattes me faisaient atrocement mal mais je devais avancer le plus vite possible. Kiba, Blue, Hige et Toboe avaient disparue de notre champ de vision mais leur odeur restait ténue. Soudain, mon confrère ralentie et m'entraîna dans une grotte dans la montagne. La louve ébène était allongée sur le sol froid (_« Froid mais sec ! OUAIS ! »_) et léchait sa blessure. Je ne pus faire un pas de plus et m'écroulai à ses côtés. Au même moment, la pluie se remit à tomber, ce qui allait effacer notre piste.

« - Comment allez vous trouver le Rakuen si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demandai-je.

- On suit notre instinct, répondit le loup blanc.

- En tout cas, si on suit l'instinct de Hige, on iras au plus loin qu'au restaurant de la prochaine ville, » dit Toboe.

Soudain, son estomac gronda et il baissa les oreilles.

« - Je vais chasser, annonça Tsume.

- Je viens avec toi, » répondit Kiba en sortant sous l'intempérie à la suite du loup gris.

Je poussai un soupir en me demandant pourquoi j'avais fais cette folie de les suivre. Le louveteau vint s'allonger à mes côtés. Je sentais ses flancs se soulever et s'abaisser régulièrement. Tous les autres s'endormirent vite fais.

_« Ils en mettent du temps ! »_ pensai-je au bout d'un moment.

Deux secondes plus tard, les loups revenaient avec deux lapins et trois grives dans la gueule, trempés jusqu'aux os.

« - MANGER ! » hurla une voix dans mon dos.

Hige se précipita sur la nourriture et saisit un des oiseaux pour le dévorer.

_« Quel goinfre celui-là ! »_

Chacun pris un animal et alla vers le fond de la grotte. Tsume poussa un des petits mammifères entre mes pattes.

« - Mais…et toi ? dis-je.

- Mange. Tu dois tenir plus longtemps qu'aujourd'hui si on veut atteindre le Rakuen avant la fin de la décennie. »

Je poussai un long soupir et coupai la carcasse en deux. Il secoua la queue, mal à l'aise, et rejoignit les autres. Quand à moi je mangeai vite fais et me couchai. La pleine lune donnait à mon pelage des reflets bleutés. Je frissonnai malgré mon épaisse fourrure et j'eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. J'étais sur le qui-vive, incapable de me calmer. C'était la première fois que je dormais hors de la ville depuis bien des années et je n'étais plus habituée aux bruits de la forêt. Je me levai et me mis à faire les cent pas en remuant fébrilement la queue. Tous les autres dormaient comme des souches.

_« Comment ils font ! »_

Je m'assis dos à eux, face à la pluie qui n'avait cessé.

« - Arrête de te tracasser, » dit un murmure derrière moi.

Kiba vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« - Je sais que se doit être très dur pour toi de te retrouver avec nous aussi soudainement.

- Ce que déteste le plus c'est qu'on essais de me protéger alors que je sais me débrouiller toute seule, répondis-je.

- Excuse moi.

- La deuxième chose qui m'énerve, c'est quand quelqu'un s'excuse alors qu'il n'a rien fait, » dis-je en m'apercevant de mon erreur.

Je lui léchai l'oreille et il mit son museau dans mon coup. Nous restâmes un long moment comme ça. Mon compagnon finit par se lever et me donna un coup de patte affectif et partis se recoucher.

_« Dans quoi je me suis fourrée encore ! »_

**000000000000**

« - Dépêchez-vous, on doit arriver en ville avant la nuit, dit le loup blanc en pressant le pas.

- Mais c'est pas faisable ! se plaignit Hige.

- Ça l'aurait été si tu avais songé à te lever avant midi, bougonna mon confrère gris.

- Ça suffit tous les deux, arrêtez de vous disputer, » s'exclama Toboe.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que nous étions repartis. Blue était encore un peu faible et je la soutenais depuis notre départ. Elle semblait cependant heureuse de ne plus être la seule femelle du groupe. La pluie de la nuit avait rendu le chemin très boueux, ce qui nous ralentissait considérablement. Il fallait que je m'habitues à cette nouvelle vie de fugitive qui était devenue la mienne. Soudain, je sentis des drôles d'odeurs, mais l'une d'entre elles m'étaient vaguement familière.

« - Attendez, dis-je en m'arrêtant brusquement. On nous surveille.

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ! répondit sèchement Tsume. Ils nous suivent depuis la grotte.

- T'aurais pus nous prévenir quand même ! s'exclama l'animal blanc. Qui sont-ils ?

- Des loups, murmurai-je. Ils sont une dizaine. »

Nous nous regroupâmes et Toboe se serra contre moi en tremblant. Les buissons autour de nous bougèrent et nous fûmes encerclés en quelques secondes. Les animaux robustes s'avançaient vers nous. Je grognai et montrai mes crocs. Soudain…

« - TORNAK ! »

J'vais reconnu leur chef : c'était mon frère ! Je me jetai sur lui.

« - REN ! C'est toi ?

- Oui. Ça fait un bail, depuis la disparition de la meute ! Je pensais être la seule survivante !

- Moi aussi ! Comme tu le vois je suis devenu chef d'une nouvelle harde.

- Je vois ça. Nous devons être sur ton territoire, excuse nous.

- Pas grave vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Qui est-ce ! gronda Tsume.

- C'est mon frère et je te bouffe les oreilles si tu t'en prends à lui c'est clair ! Somme nous loin de la prochaine ville ?

- Assez oui, me répondit Tornak. Vous y serez au coucher du soleil. Partez vite, la forêt n'est pas sûre la nuit. Adieu Ren. »

J'acquiesçai et nous bondîmes entre les arbres. Il fallait accélérer l'allure.

**000000000000**

Les hauts immeubles se dressaient devant nous sous la lumière du crépuscule. Je me dirigeai vers la ville quand Kiba m'arrêta.

« - Attend, il faut d'abord prendre notre apparence humaine.

- Qu…quoi ?

- Regarde. »

Je me retournai et vis quatre jeunes gens derrière moi, les cheveux de la même couleur que leur pelage de loup. Je me concentrai et me retrouvai moi aussi sur deux jambes. Je me regardai dans une flaque d'eau : j'avais une longue chevelure argentée et de beaux yeux noirs. Le loup blanc vint à mes côtés, il était brun et avait des yeux bleus.

« - C'est bon on peut y aller. »

Il faisait très froid et mes vêtements ne me protégeaient pas beaucoup. En effet vêtue d'une courte jupe noire, baskets et des looses blanches, un débardeur et une veste marron.

« - Comment on va manger ? demandai-je.

- Bonne question, répondit Tsume. On va partir en groupe de deux côtés différents et rendez-vous ici dans deux heures. Ren tu iras avec Blue à l'Est. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et je pris la direction donnée avec mon amie. Les rues étaient pleines à craquer et, malgré que l'on soit seulement en octobre, les décorations de noël brillaient sur les bâtiments. Je remarquai le regard pétillant de la louve.

« - On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois ça, dis-je en rigolant.

- Non mais cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'admirer des guirlandes. »

L'agitation générale n'était pas pour me déplaire, pour une fois que les humains ne fuyaient pas sur mon passage. Soudain, je sentis un coup contre mes jambes. Je baissai les yeux. Un petit garçon pleurait sur le trottoir.

« - Et bien que fais-tu ici tout seul ? demandai-je.

- J'ai…j'ai perdu grand-mère…snif

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai…lâché sa main…et…

- Avec toute cette foule vous avez été séparé, finit Blue. Et à quoi elle ressemble ta grand-mère.

- Elle…elle a un grand manteau…rouge et…un pantalon noir…

- Allez viens, » dis-je en le relevant.

Je scrutai la rue. Le petit, qui répondait au nom de Julien, nous amena dans toutes les boutiques qu'il avait fait. Durant deux bonnes heures, nous avons marché sans nous arrêter.

_« Tsume va nous tuer ! Ils doivent déjà être en train de nous attendre. »_

Tout à coup Julien me lâcha la main et se précipita dans les bras d'une vieille dame. Elle était petite, elle m'arrivait au menton. Ses cheveux blancs étaient en bataille. Je tournai les talons avec Blue quand une voix tremblante nous appela :

« - Attendez mesdemoiselles ! Vous avez retrouvé mon petit-fils. Que puis-je faire pour vous. »

La louve lui expliqua notre situation et la femme dit :

« - Allez chercher vos amis ! Vous êtes les bienvenues chez moi. »

J'acquiesçai et partis en courant vers notre point de rendez-vous. Cependant, nous étions assez lion et l'aller retour serrait trop long. Je me précipitai dans une ruelle sombre pour reprendre ma forme originelle et je poussai un long hurlement qui résonna dans toute la ville. J'attendis 5 bonnes minutes. Soudain, un mouvement dans l'ombre attira mon attention. Je mis mes oreilles en avant et avançai. Vu que le vent venait de derrière moi, je ne pouvais sentir aucune odeur.

« - Tsume ? C'est toi ? »

Mon cœur accéléra.

« - C'est…c'est pas drôle ! Arrête ça ! »

Je m'immobilisai, tremblante comme une feuille, pour venir voir vers moi un énorme loup noir comme les ténèbres. Je plaquai mes oreilles en arrière et montrai les crocs, grognant d'un air menaçant. Le visiteur ne sembla point troublé et poussa un grognement moqueur en plissant le museau, sans doute à cause de l'odeur de ma peur qui devait envahir le reste de la petite rue. Il stoppa sa marche à un mètre de moi et me regarda d'un air méprisant.

« - Vas t'en, dit-il d'une voix qui me glaça le sang.

- Non, j'attends quelqu'un.

- Pars ou tu mourras.

- Ça pas question mon grand ! » s'exclama une voix.

Un éclair gris arriva entre nous.

« - Tsume ! » m'écriai-je.

Mon compagnon gronda avec force et l'adversaire parti après m'avoir jeté un regard noir. Tsume se retourna vers moi, furieux. Mais quand il vit que je baissai les yeux, il s'approcha et me donna un coup de museau sur l'épaule. Les trois autres arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflés.

« - Pourquoi…t'es allé…si vite ? demanda Hige.

- Par-ce que Ren avait des ennuis.

- Comment tu as fait pour sentir la présence de ce loup ? interrogeai-je.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était là. »

Quand il vit mon regard interrogateur, il ajouta :

« - J'ai sentis que tu avais besoin d'aide, c'est tout. »

Je leur fis signe de me suivre et repartis au pas de course vers la grande rue. Après avoir repris notre apparence humaine, nous pûmes rejoindre Blue, Julien et sa grand-mère. La vieille dame nous conduisit à travers la ville et nous nous retrouvâmes devant un immeuble immense. L'appartement était assez grand, avec un salon confortable où nous pourrions dormir en paix. Je m'assis sur la douce moquette devant la télé que le petit garçon venait d'allumer. Toboe s'allongea près de moi et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormi aussitôt. Blue se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aider notre hôtesse à faire à manger. Je me levai, mus le louveteau sur le canapé et rejoignis les deux femmes.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? me demanda la dame.

- Ren, madame.

- Je t'en pris, appelle moi Grand-mère. »

Elle me tendis des légumes avec un couteau et j'entrepris de couper poireaux, carottes et navets en dès pour la soupe. Ensuite, je dû mettre la table et préparer la salade. En amenant des verres dans le salon, je me pris les pieds dans le tapis. Tsume me rattrapa et Kiba saisit mon chargement avant qu'il ne se brise au sol. Mais le loup gris avait agit tellement vite qu'il s'était cogné le bras contre le coin de la table.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? demandai-je en voyant sa blessure.

- Ouais…ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste une égratignure. »

Il me lança un regard appuyé et je n'insistai pas plus longtemps.

« - Eh ben ! Tsume est ton ange gardien ! rigola Hige.

- Ferme la ! » cria l'animal couleur cendre.

Se rendant compte que je le fixais, il détourna les yeux et je sui sûre que s'il avait été en loup, il aurait remué la queue maladroitement. Le bruit avait réveillé Toboe et il tomba su canapé pour s'étaler par terre. Se relevant difficilement, il regarda tour à tour Kiba, les verres à la main, Hige, toujours mort de rire, Tsume, l'air gêné et moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je décidai de retourner dans la cuisine en sa compagnie. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air. Julien et Blue coupaient des pommes de terre et l'enfant s'amusait comme un petit fou. La soirée se passa très bien. Le dîner était excellent. Après ça, Grand-mère raconta une histoire aux deux jeunes et le jeune loup s'endormi une nouvelle fois.

**000000000000**

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il devait être 2h00 du matin, peut-être plus. En regardant autour de moi, je vis que le lit de Tsume était vide.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore ? »_

La fenêtre était entrouverte. Il avait dû prendre son apparence de loup. Je fis de même avant de me glisser dans la rue déserte. J'entendais ça et là quelques hommes qui revenaient de soirées bien arrosées, mais rien de dangereux. Soudain, l'odeur de mon camarade me prit au nez. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je suivis la piste à fond de train. Des bruits parvinrent à mes oreilles.

« - Alors, tu fais moins le malin maintenant hein ? »

_« Le loup de hier ! »_

Mon ami était entouré d'une dizaine d'énormes molosses, tous beaucoup plus gros que lui. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux voulu se jeter sur lui. Je réagis au quart de tour, bondis et pris la gorge de l'adversaire entre mes crocs tranchants. J'avais tellement serré que le chien tomba raide mort entre mes pâtes. Son sang dégoulinait de mes babines et je grondai, plus en colère que jamais. Le chef allait parler quand il sentis l'air et parti. Des voix s'avancèrent vers nous. Sans attendre, j'attrapai mon compagnon par la peau du cou et l'attirai dans une ruelle pour laisser passer les humains. Je lui lançai un regard noir mais m'exclamai en voyant sa pâte avant :

« - Tu es blessé !

- C'est rien. »

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux orangers dans les miens. Un léger frisson parcouru mon échine et il baissa son regard. Je lui donnai un coup de langue sur l'oreille et mis mon museau dans son cou. Il ne fit rien pour se reculer. Sa chaleur m'entoura et je fermai les yeux. Son torse se soulevait doucement. Il effleura ma truffe de la sienne et se leva pour repartir vers chez Julien. Je le rattrapai et le suivis tranquillement. Le vent se leva soudainement et mon ami s'écroula sur le sol. Il réussis à se lever avec mon aide pour aller entre des cartons. Je m'allongeai contre lui pour veiller durant son sommeil.

**000000000000**

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez fais tous les deux la nuit dernière hein ?! s'exclama Hige tandis que nous sortions de la ville pour nous diriger vers la montagne.

- Laisse les ! nous défendit Toboe.

- Oui, se serait sympa, dis-je.

- Pourquoi t'as des choses à te reprocher !? murmura le loup marron avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh la ferme ! s'écria Tsume en le poussant. Fous lui la paix !

- T'inquiète ! Je vais pas la manger ta chérie !

- Ça suffit ! » dit sèchement Kiba avant que l'animal gris eu le temps de répliquer, ce qui coupa court à notre discussion.

Je lui lançai un regard de gratitude et allai avec Blue. Elle ne me posa aucune question mais n'en pensait pas moins et cela m'exaspéra tellement que je finis par m'exclamer :

« - On n'a rien fait voila, t'es contente !

- J'ai rien dis !

- Non mais tu pensais !

- Ben dis donc t'es d'une humeur toi ce matin ! »

Je ne répondis pas et partis vers l'arrière du groupe pour réfléchir un peu.

« - Laisse les parler.

- Tsume ? Tu m'as fais peur.

- Tu regrettes ? me demanda t-il.

- De t'avoir sauver la vie ? Non. Mais je doute que se soit de ça que tu parles !

- En effet. Après ça.

- Tu poses toujours des questions aussi étranges ?

- Tu réponds toujours aux questions par d'autres questions ? »

Il me regarda et j'éclatai de rire. Décidemment quel phénomène ce Tsume ! Ses yeux pétillèrent et je me rendis compte que c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais vraiment heureux. Vers 18h00, après une journée entière de marche, Kiba trouva une petite grotte dans une clairière aux pieds des montagnes qui étendaient leurs ombres dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

« - Je vais chasser, dis-je.

- Je viens avec toi, » annonça le loup blanc.

Je m'éloignai en sa compagnie, sous le regard noir de Tsume. Le vent s'était levé. Très vite, une bonne odeur de lapin me chatouilla les narines. Je me tapis dans l'ombre, observant l'animal innocent. Je bondis et l'achevai d'un coup dent. Quelques minutes plus tard, je revins vers Kiba avec deux lapins et un écureuil. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et me demanda soudainement :

« - Tu aimes Tsume n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu…qu'est-ce que…c'est quoi cette question !

- On tiens tous beaucoup à toi, moi plus que les autres. »

Il se leva et me regarda dans les yeux en ajoutant :

« - Jamais je ne te laisserais à lui tu m'entends ! Jamais ! »

J'étais complètement largué. Je baissai mon regard. Mes sentiments n'avaient jamais étaient aussi flous que maintenant. Kiba le sentis et mit son museau dans mon cou. Je me surpris à trembler comme une feuille, malgré ma lourde fourrure qui me protégeait du froid, mais j'avais peur, peur de choisir. Sans y faire attention, je pris mon apparence humaine et, quand mon compagnon eu fait de même, je fondis en larme dans ses bras. Sa main s'égara dans mes cheveux et son souffle chaud me caressa la nuque. Soudain, je repris mes esprits et me dégageai pour redevenir la louve farouche que j'étais avant. Je pris mes proies dans ma gueule et m'en allai vers la grotte sans regarder mon compagnon.

**000000000000**

« - C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Hige.

- Désolée, répondis-je, mais avec l'hiver, le gibier se fait rare.

- Pas grave. Envoi l'écureuil ! »

Il s'empara de l'animal, l'avala en quelques secondes et s'allongea pour s'endormir instantanément. Quand à moi je pris un lapin et m'éloignai en compagnie de Toboe. Je sentais sur moi le regard des deux loups mais je n'y fis pas attention. Le jeune loup s'aperçu cependant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il m'amena dehors pour me parler au calme.

« - Tu plais à Tsume et Kiba, dit-il.

- C'est une question ?

- Non. Et l'atmosphère entre eux ne va pas s'arranger si tu ne choisis pas.

- Met toi un peu à ma place, répliquai-je, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ! Je ne peux pas en aimer un et renier l'autre !

- Il le faut. Qui préfères-tu ?

- Mais ça marche pas comme ça ! »

Soudain je me tus. Le louveteau se colla à moi en tremblant et l'odeur de sa peur nous entoura. J'entendis une nouvelle fois les buissons bouger. Un grognement se fit entendre à deux pas de nous et j'eu juste le temps d'écarter Toboe avant qu'un énorme animal ne se jette sur moi, me mordant l'épaule de ses dents glacées. Mon poil blanc fut maculé de tâche de sang et je ne pouvais plus poser la pâte droite par terre. J'étais écrasée au sol sous le poids de mon adversaire. Je réussis à me dégager pour me jeter sur lui et plantai mes crocs dans son cou. Je fus projetée contre un arbre et ne bougeai plus, ayant perdu toutes me forces. Comme nous étions trop loin de la caverne, les autres ne nous entendaient pas. Tout à coup, une pâte me plaqua brusquement sur l'herbe et un souffle brûlant me caressa l'oreille dans un grondement menaçant. Mes muscles se tendirent et je me relevai brutalement. Mon ami arriva et m'aida à rester debout. Je pus enfin voir mon agresseur et la surprise fut de taille : se tenait devant moi une louve gris clair aux pâtes, au ventre et à la queue noirs, les yeux bleus reflétant l'éclat de la lune. Sous son épais poil balayé par le vent, on pouvait voir ses muscles développés et quelques cicatrices, dont une qui parcourait son museau fin. Une de ses oreilles était en charpie. Malgré se nombreuses blessures et sa musculature impressionnante, c'est avec une grâce infinie et un pas léger qu'elle s'avança vers nous.

« - Désolée, dit-elle d'une voix cristalline, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- C'est raté, répliqua-je froidement.

- Je suis ici depuis longtemps et j'étais en train de chasser.

- Et alors quoi ! Tu m'as confondue avec un lapin !

- Non mais la faim a pris le dessus.

- Pas grave j'en ai vu d'autre. Toboe tu peux aller attraper une proie s'il te plait.

- D'acc, » répondit-il avant de partir en courant.

Je m'allongeai et écoutai l'histoire e la louve. Anya, car tel était son nom, avait vécu deux ans seule dans cette forêt après la disparition de sa meute. Elle accepta de nous accompagner dans notre quête du Rakuen.

**000000000000**

J'entrai dans la grotte, précédant mes deux compagnons.

« - Où étiez-vous ? demanda sèchement Tsume. On a cru que…Ren ! s'écria t-il en voyant ma blessure qui saignait toujours abondamment. C'est elle qui t'as fais ça ! »

Il se mit à grogner en direction de la louve blanche.

« - Ferme la ! s'exclama Toboe, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ! »

Puis il s'interposa entre le mâle et notre nouvelle amie. Soudain, je ne tins plus sur mes pâtes et m'écroulai. Hige me rattrapa au dernier moment et me posa doucement sur le sol. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang et mes yeux commençaient à se voiler. Tsume renifla avec mépris à l'adresse d'Anya et se coucha contre moi, léchant mon oreille avec affection. Je sentis le regard noir de Kiba se poser sur nous mais Blue lui donna un coup de pâte avant de me rejoindre pour veiller sur moi.

**000000000000**

Je sentis un mouvement contre moi et ouvris mes yeux orange. La lumière faible d'un jour pluvieux entrait dans l'abri. Ma pâte droite était recouverte d'herbes diverses qui avaient arrêté l'hémorragie. Anya s'afférait à les remettre en place. Je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu sous son apparence humaine si elle n'avait pas conservé ses yeux bleus translucides. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en une cascade dorée sur les hanches, la cicatrice qui barrait son visage ne se voyait presque plus sur sa peau pâle. Quand elle s'aperçu que j'étais réveillée, elle me fit un sourire et me raconta que Kiba avait accepté sa venue dans notre groupe après une longue hésitation.

« - Tu pourras te lever après avoir manger quelque chose, me dit-elle. Mais il ne faudra pas que tu forces sinon la plaie pourrait s'ouvrir de nouveau.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai blessé et j'ai quelques compétences en médecines. Tu avais perdu tant de sang que je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à te guérir.

- Mourir ne me fait pas peur.

- Je m'en doute. Tu devrais remercier Tsume, il a veillé sur toi toute la nuit ainsi que Hige et Blue. »

Elle avait une mine affreuse ce qui me prouva qu'elle avait fait nuit blanche. Je vis le loup gris revenir, un lapin dans la gueule qu'il posa à côté de moi. Je m'assis et dévorai la proie avec une moue de douleur. Je remarquai l'absence de Kiba et j'entendis le bruit de la pluie sur les parois humides. Le loup gris ressortit sous la tempête. Soudain, une délicieuse odeur, douce et rassurante qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle du lapin vint me chatouiller les narines.

« - Vous sentez ? demandai-je, le nez en l'air.

- Oui, répondit Hige. Elle flotte dans la caverne depuis cette nuit. C'est l'odeur de la…

- …fleur de lune, finis-je. Elle nous guide vers le Rakuen, j'en suis persuadée. Il faut la suivre. »

À la fin de mes paroles, sortie tout droit de la terre, une fleur blanche qui sentait incroyablement bon poussa entre mes pâtes, comme pour m'approuver. Puis j'entendis une voix dans ma tête.

_« - Ren ! Tu dois trouver le château !_

_- Quoi ? Quel château ? _interrogeai-je.

_- Trouve le. Le sang devra être versé pour accéder au bonheur._

_- Je ne comprends pas ! Dis m'en plus !_

_- Suis les fleurs ! »_

La voix se tu.

« - A moi aussi elle m'a parlé, me dit Anya en voyant ma drôle de tête.

- Elle m'a dit que…que le sang devra être versé. Elle m'a dit aussi de trouver le château.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Aucune idée mais nous devons repartir.

- Le problème c'est que je ne connais aucun palais ou quelque chose qui pourrait y ressembler dans le coin. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça signifie « suivez les fleurs » ?

- Venez voir ! » cria Blue à l'entrée de la grotte.

Au dehors, au milieu de la grisaille se détachait un chemin blanc étincelant.

« - Voila ce que ça signifie, » murmurai-je.

A peine ma phrase finit, le passage disparu sous nos yeux et la voix dans ma tête recommença :

_« - Ren, dépêche toi ! La porte se referme !_

_- Mais où aller ?_

_- Ecoute ton cœur._

_- Aide moi !_

_- Vite ! »_

Anya me fit signe qu'elle avait entendu.

« - Tiens, où sont Tsume et Kiba ? demanda Hige.

- Aucune idée, » répondis-je.

Quelque chose clochait et je sortis sous l'intempérie. Leurs odeurs étaient encore omniprésentes sur les troncs et je courus assez vite que possible. J'atterris dans une clairière, la même que la veille. Les deux loups se faisaient face et grognai puissamment.

« - Jamais elle ne sera avec toi ! gronda le gris.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ! Tu as peur de moi ?

- N'importe quoi ! Elle est trop bien pour toi. Ren est exceptionnelle !

- Et alors ! Je le sais ! Tu crois vraiment être digne d'elle ! »

S'en était trop. Je me précipitai entre eux pour dire d'un ton glacial :

« - Et ce que je ressens on s'en fout pas vrai ! Vous vous voyez au moins ? J'ai l'impression d'être un trophée ! Vous êtes ignoble tous les deux ! »

Sans rien dire d'autre, je repartis vers la grotte. Une fois tout le monde rassemblé, je pris la direction de l'odeur des fleurs. Sans rien dire, tous les autres me suivirent et je me mis à courir à travers la forêt. Lorsque je me perdais, la louve grise prenait la relève. Le temps ne s'arrangea guère durant les trois jours qui passèrent et la campagne n'en finissait pas. Cependant un soir, nous arrivâmes en bordure d'une ville et je décidai avec Kiba que nous allions y passer la nuit. Les rues des beaux quartiers étaient pleine et sept adolescents trempés jusqu'aux os ne passaient pas inaperçus. Nous dûmes nous replier vers la banlieue. Ma pâte (ou en l'occurrence ma main) me faisait atrocement mal car j'avais trop forcé dessus. Les immeubles lugubres et les rues sombres n'étaient pas très rassurants. Soudain, un group d'une quinzaine de nos confrères nous coupa la route. Le chef avait, au-delà de son apparence humaine, un pelage roux flamboyant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et un sourire inquiétant s'inscrit sur ses lèvres pleines, montrant ses crocs brillants.

« - Où comptez-vous aller ? demanda t-il d'un ton mielleux que trahissait son regard mauvais.

- Nous aimerions passer la nuit ici, répondit le loup blanc à mes côtés.

- Il faut passer par moi pour rester dans cette ville. Je veux bien vous donnez asile mais il y a une condition. »

Il se lécha les babines sans cesser de me fixer.

« - Dans tes rêves ! » gronda Tsume avant que je ne puisse intervenir.

Il me tira en arrière et nous repartîmes. Il serra mes doigts dans les siens et prit la tête de la petite troupe. Sa main était chaude et me guidait fermement dans les rues obscures.

**000000000000**

Je m'éveillai. Nous avions trouvé un coin de ruelle pour nous reposer. Tout le monde dormait et la nuit nous entourait toujours. Dans mon corps de louve, je sortis de notre cachette pour jeter un coup d'œil à la ville endormie. Mon pelage blanc scintillait sur les murs crasseux de la banlieue. Tout était calme et le seul bruit audible fut celui de mon ventre. Une délicieuse odeur se fit sentir.

_« De la viande ! » _

Je la suivis, me léchant les babines et trouvai un énorme steak sur le sol. Sans prendre garde, je me précipitai dessus pour le dévorer. Soudain, une cage en fer tomba et je me retrouvai prisonnière.

_« Quelle nouille ! Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là ! »_

Je poussai un long hurlement pour appeler les autres. Des hommes sortirent de l'ombre et je commençai à paniquer.

« - Encore une belle prise ! dit l'un d'eux.

- Oui et elle à l'air robuste ! Elle devrait survivre à nos expériences ! »

Je montrai mes crocs et grognai. Tout à coup, je sentis une odeur familière et rassurante. Les humains avaient levé la cage et des cordes s'enroulaient autour de mon coup. Mes compagnons arrivèrent et Tsume essaya de s'approcher de moi. Mes ravisseurs leur tirèrent dessus avec des fusils et m'entraînèrent vers un fourgon en acier.

« - REN !

- TSUME !

- Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas !

- Partez tous ! VITE ! On se reverra ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi ! BLUE ! PREND SOIN DE TOBOE !

- Compte sur moi ! » me répondit-elle.

La porte se referma et le noir m'entoura. La machine démarra et je m'allongeai, seule et terrorisée.

**000000000000**

« - ÇA MARCHE ! »

Cela faisait un an. Un an que j'étais séparée des mes amis, un an durant lequel divers scientifiques testaient sur moi des médicaments au péril de ma vie. J'étais la seule encore vivante, tous les autres ayant péri par les maladies que l'on nous injectait chaque jour dans l'organisme. On me détacha et me reconduisit dans ma cellule en pierre. Un mouvement dans un coin attira mon attention et je reconnu…

« - TOBOE !!! »

Le jeune loup se précipita sur moi et fourra son museau dans mon cou avant de s'écarter pour me détailler attentivement. Au bout d'un an, mon pelage était rêche et sans éclat et j'étais très maigre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je.

- On était en route vers le Nord quand on s'est fait attaqué. Ils ont réussis à me capturer mais si on parvient à s'enfuir, je sais où les autres se rendent. Tu sais, Tsume est encore plus grincheux depuis que t'es partie et il ne pense qu'à toi. Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

Il baissa les yeux et bougea nerveusement les oreilles. Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur le sol froid. Toboe fit de même et se colla à moi en tremblant. Il s'endormit et je veillai sur lui comme une mère sur son enfant. Le lendemain, les hommes vinrent nous chercher car ils déménageaient le laboratoire. C'était l'occasion rêvait pour s'enfuir. On nous enferma dans une cage et le camion démarra en trombe, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Le louveteau (qui n'en était plus vraiment un car il avait grandi et une fine musculature luisait sous son poil) se mit à réfléchir en regardant les paysages enneigés qui défilaient devant nous. Tout à coup, il tomba lourdement, les yeux fermés, et murmura :

« - Hurle puis fais comme moi et ne bouge plus. »

Je m'exécutai et le véhicule stoppa sa course folle. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et nous mit sur la neige.

« - Alors ? demanda une voix.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, c'est étrange. »

Un frisson me parcouru quand on m'enleva mon collier en métal. Toboe me lança un clin d'œil et je compris. Je me levai d'un seul coup et me mis à courir dans la plaine sous les coups de feu des savants. Le loup marron me suivait de près mais si jamais les hommes nous pourchassaient en camion, nous serions perdus. Je ralentis mon allure pour passer derrière mon ami. Il me conduisit vers le Nord, le vrombissement du moteur à nos trousses. Une forêt apparue à l'horizon.

« - C'EST NOTRE CHANCE ! criai-je. ACCELERE ! »

Il m'obéit mais le véhicule se rapprochait toujours plus. Une balle frôla mon flanc, ce qui ne m'impressionna pas plus que ça. Nous atteignîmes enfin les arbres protecteurs et nous continuâmes à courir loin, très loin de l'horreur à laquelle nous avions échappé. Je m'arrêtai près d'une rivière pour boire un peu. Toboe s'écroula de fatigue alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

« - Ils sont loin tu crois ? demandai-je sans avoir besion de préciser de qui je parlais.

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement. Tu sais, ça fait une semaine que je ne suis plus avec eux, ils ont dû bien avancer maintenant. On s'orientait grâce à Anya mais on ne sait rien de notre destination.

- Je vois, même après un an de voyage. »

Il acquiesça. Je partis chasser et revins avec deux mulots maigrichons (autant dire presque rien quoi !). Après avoir mangé nous repartîmes pour passer la nuit dans une grotte. Le lendemain, l'odeur délicieuse des fleurs revint et nous la suivîmes durant deux semaines sans croiser personne, toujours en marchant vers le Nord, le temps toujours plus dur pour nous. Cependant, mon compagnon était heureux de ma retrouver et n'arrêtait pas de parler. Au bout de la troisième semaine, nous sortîmes enfin de la forêt pour nous retrouver devant une immense ville. Soudain, je sentis une odeur familière.

« - Tsume ?

- Toboe ! Ils sont venus ici ! dis-je avec espoir.

- Mais oui tu as raison ! »

Nous nous précipitâmes vers les remparts et entrâmes dans les rues. Apparemment, seuls les riches vivaient ici à en juger par la taille impressionnante des maisons. je marchai tranquillement à la suite du jeune loup dont l'odorat était maintenant plus développé que le mien (ça ne m'avait pas trop réussi le camping dans un labo !). Il fallait cependant que l'on se repose car mes pâtes étaient en compotes et mon ami trébuchait à chaque pas. Je l'attirai dans une ruelle et nous nous couchâmes.

**000000000000**

_J'étais dans une rue sombre, debout sur mes jambes, immobile. Rien ne bougeait, tout était calme. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos et des doigts effleurèrent mon cou, provocant de violents frissons dans tout mon corps. Un souffle saccadé brûla la peau glacée de ma nuque et une odeur que je ne connaissais que trop bien nous entoura. J'eu à peine le temps de me retourner que deux lèvres chaudes se posèrent doucement sur les miennes. Les mains du loup gris s'égarèrent, l'une sur ma hanche gauche et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Je soupirai en entre ouvris légèrement la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Je tremblai comme une feuille et si les bras puissants de l'homme ne m'avaient pas retenu, je serais sans doute tombée. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Il se retira et embrassa la douce courbe et mon cou avant de me regarder avec des yeux pétillants. Puis, soudainement, presque brutalement, il disparu ainsi que sa chaleur. L'air glacial et l'obscurité me tombèrent dessus comme un seau d'eau. Je venais de toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts mais il m'avait échappé, comme si je n'y avais pas droit. Je vis arriver quelqu'un sur moi, je ne savais pas qui c'était, du moins j'espérai me tromper. Mais malheureusement, ma vue était excellente et le cadet du groupe s'écroula, ses jambes n'ayant plus de force. Je le rattrapai au dernier moment et son apparence me transperça le cœur : il avait un nombre incalculable de blessures plus ou moins profondes mais ce qui me fit le plus peur fut le flot de sang qui sillonnait sa peau blanche et douce sur son menton, se déversant sous ses vêtements. Son corps était froid et dur comme la pierre. Ses prunelles d'or en fusion autrefois brillante de vie étaient maintenant ternes et voilées. Sa poitrine ne bougeait plus du tout et quelques mèches rousses vinrent cacher ses fragiles paupières qu'il venait de fermer. Je voulus me pencher sur lui mais il s'évapora à sont tour dans un souffle, me laissant à genoux, les bras ballants. Un rire résonna derrière moi et je me tournai sans pour autant me lever. Notre meneur se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, ses yeux bleus brillant dans la pénombre comme deux lueurs d'espoir, contrastant parfaitement avec un sourire narquois qui lui collait au visage et dont je n'avais pas l'habitude. Ses cheveux bruns volèrent en tous sens autour de son visage fin aux pommettes rosies. Dans une moue de mépris, il s'éloigna à reculons, agitant la main dans un signe d'adieu. Je voulus le retenir mais aucun son de sorti de ma gorge nouée il la nuit l'emporta. Un hurlement perçant fit écho sur les bâtiments et je ne retrouvai dans mon corps animal à courir vers la source du bruit. Arrivant à bout de souffle sur une place faiblement éclairée, je vis une immense cage de fer qui abritait la louve ébène. Elle me regarda et ses iris ciel ne reflétaient que peur et supplice, prière muette que je vienne l'aider. Elle semblait à bout de force et elle était si maigre que l'on pouvait compter ses côtes sous son poil sec et sans éclat. Sa pâte avant droite formait un angle inquiétant et sa truffe était sèche. Elle poussa un faible gémissement de douleur avant de s'effondrer, la respiration difficile, à l'agonie. Tout cela s'envola encore une fois et je redoutai le pire pour la suite. Je vis apparaître à mes pieds un corps immobile et glacé. La deuxième femelle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, un mince filet de sang sortant de sa bouche ouverte, le corps tordu comme si quelque chose de très lourd l'avait écrasé. Elle disparu plus vite que les autres et une silhouette sombre marcha vers moi et je n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir trente ans pour deviner l'identité de l'individu. Le loup sable s'arrêta à quelques mètres, les babines retroussaient sur ses crocs tranchants, une étincelle de fureur au fond de ces prunelles bordeaux. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je ne fis pas un geste quand il plongea sur moi, me projetant contre la fontaine en pierre qui me cisailla le dos. Je supportai ses coups qui meurtrissaient tout mon corps sans broncher, me relevant à chaque fois pour subir une autre vague de rage dans l'attente qu'il me mette en charpie. Lorsqu'il m'envoya contre un mur plus violement, je ne pris même pas la peine de me remettre debout. Il me cloua au sol avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Son pelage était hérissé, ses babines tremblantes et ses muscles tendus à s'en déchirer. Il prit mon cou entre ses dents, ayant ainsi ma vie entre ses pâtes. Les crocs puissants s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans ma chair et le sang coula doucement. J'eu juste le temps de voir une fleur blanche se faner devant moi avant que mon adversaire ne resserra l'étau d'un seul coup._

**000000000000**

Les rayons de la lune me réveillèrent en sursaut. Nous étions entourés de petites fleurs blanches qui semblaient nous dire de nous lever. Je m'exécutai et vis que les fleurs avaient aussi poussé le long de la rue sombre, étincelles de lumière dans les ténèbres.

« - Toboe debout. On repart. »

Nous suivîmes à toute allure la piste qui nous tendait les bras et qui menaçait de disparaître à tout instant. L'odeur de nos amis s'accentuait à chaque seconde. Mon cœur tambourinait contre ma poitrine et j'accélérai. Je savais qu'ils étaient là, il fallait qu'ils soient là. Nous débouchâmes dans une ruelle. Déserte. Mon espoir tomba en miette. Leur fumet nous entourait mais il n'y avait personne.

« - Ils étaient ici il y a peu de temps, un jour tout au plus, » dit mon compagnon entre deux respirations saccadées.

Nous reprîmes notre route, guidés par les lueurs blanches sur le sol dur et froid. Nous sortîmes de la ville quand il se mit à pleuvoir, effaçant les traces si précieuses de nos confrères. Nous continuâmes à courir dans la neige fondue qui nous faisait déraper. Quand l'aube arriva, le ciel se colora de reflets rouge sang et l'éclat du soleil sur notre droite fit briller mon poil qui avait retrouvé toute sa douceur. La plaine infinie qui s'étalait sous nos yeux semblait nous appeler, elle était notre liberté et nous ne devions pas la laisser filer. Soudain, les fleurs disparurent mais leur parfum resta avec nous, comme une aura protectrice. Nous parcourûmes cette plaine durant dix longs jours avant que les montagnes ne se dressent devant nous. Après ça et pendant une semaine, nous voyageâmes dans une magnifique forêt. La neige était revenue, blanchissant le paysage. Un matin, alors que nous sortions de l'abri des arbres, je les vis là-bas, dans une steppe. Je courus vers eux mais…cette meute n'était pas celle tant espérée.

« - Cinq loups ? me répondit un des voyageurs. Oui nous les avons rencontré il y a à peine trois heures. Ils se dirigeaient vers le château du Duc.

- Le château ?

- Oui, allez toujours au Nord, il n'est plus très loin, dans la vallée.

- Merci. »

Nous repartîmes. Dans une vallée blanche se dressait une immense demeure dont les tours pointues cisaillaient le ciel pur. Je m'arrêtai un instant.

« - Tu crois qu'ils sont là ? demanda Toboe.

- Qui sait. »

Soudain, la voix dans ma tête recommença :

_« - C'est bien._

_- C'est ici ? Le Rakuen ? _interrogeai-je.

_- Dépêche toi, tu dois les sauver ! Le Rakuen…au plus profond de l'obscurité !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- N'oubli pas, le sang sera versé !_

_- C'est moi qui vais mourir n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Que dois-je faire ?_

_- Trouve le médaillon ! »_

Puis elle se tu.

« - Bon écoute moi Toboe. Tu vas aller chercher les autres et vous allez sortir du château. Je reviendrais vite.

- Mais et toi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Et vite ! »

Je partis en courant vers les murs en pierre et réussis à m'introduire dans la bâtisse. Les couloirs étaient sombres et froids, je frissonnai. Divers tableaux tapissaient les murs et un tapis un peu vieillot étouffait le bruit de mes pas. J'étais essoufflée mais pas question de ralentir. Tout à coup, trois énormes chiens apparurent devant moi.

« - Hors de question de te laisser passer petite! Notre maître nous l'a ordonné ! » grogna l'un d'eux en plongeant sur moi.

Je l'évitai et il s'écrasa contre le sol pour ne plus bouger.

_« Quel bourrin j'vous jure ! »_

Je tuai les deux autres et continuai ma route. L'odeur sucrée de la fleur m'amena devant de grandes portes en or.

_« La vache il doit être sacrément friqué le proprio ! »_

Je les ouvris et pénétrai dans une pièce blanche toute en marbre qui avait en son centre un petit coussin de velours rouge sur lequel reposait une médaille en argent gravée. Je me précipitai et, au moment où j'allais la saisir, un rire cristallin se fit entendre dans mon dos. Je me tournai pour être face à un loup blanc, comme moi, sauf que la tâche noire cernait son oeil droit. Il s'approcha gracieusement de moi.

« - Je t'attendais, me dit-il.

- J'ai vu! J'ai même eu droit à un petit accueil chaleureux !

- Il fallait que je vérifie si c'était bien toi. Aucun autre loup n'aurait osé affronter ces chiens sauf peut-être tes amis. C'est pour cela que j'ai dû les enfermer.

- Que leur as-tu fais ?

- Rien ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont d'ailleurs déjà dehors.

- Pousse toi ! Je suis là pour trouver le Rakuen !

- Suis moi. »

Il tourna les talons et me conduisit près des murs où était inscrit une longue fresque qui représentait...

« - Mais c'est moi ! m'exclamai-je.

- Oui. Et là c'est moi. Nous sommes les élus pour refermer le passage temporel.

- Quel passage? Je suis là pour accéder au paradis perdu !

- Alors tu n'as rien compris. »

Soudain tout devint clair.

« - Le Rakuen n'existe pas n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je.

- En effet. Il n'est qu'une légende. Le passage temporel déstabilise notre monde et nous devons le sceller.

- Je suis venue ici en espérant vivre mieux mais je vais mourir comme un clébard. »

Je n'avais cependant pas le choix. Le jeune animal alla prendre le médaillon dans sa gueule et nous nous dirigeâmes dans un sous-sol obscur. Les fresques continuaient et j'avançai calmement. Mon compagnon plaça l'objet dans une fente et une vive lumière en jaillit, ce qui m'aveugla un temps. Puis, je sentis mes forces mes quitter pour aller dans les éclaires blancs qui nous entouraient. Mes pâtes cédèrent sous mon poids et je tombai sur le sol.

« - Non, pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant. »

Le loup blanc était déjà à terre et tremblait violemment. Soudain, une secousse ébranla le château.

« - Tout va s'effondrer ! cria t-il au-dessus du brouhaha. Pars !

- Mais si je n'en vais la porte ne sera pas bien fermée !

- Je crois avoir assez d'énergie pour ça ! Dépêche toi avant que tout de s'écroule ! »

Il me lança un regard suppliant, je me levai difficilement, lui effleurait la truffe pour le remercier et sortis. Plusieurs pierres étaient déjà tombées du toit et je courus à toute vitesse dans les corridors. C'était le chaos total autour de moi et je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à sortir d'ici en vie. J'étais perdue. Alors que je stoppai ma course pour réfléchir un peu, les fleurs apparurent et me guidèrent vers la sortie. Je réussis à retourner dans la vallée au moment où tout le bâtiment d'effondré. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, la neige scintillante sous le faible soleil, le vent fort soulevant mon épaisse fourrure. Tout était brillant, brillant de vie. Cela m'aveugla un peu mais quelle importance. Soudain, je sentis un souffle brûlant dans ma nuque et je me retournai pour me retrouver aspirée dans deux iris or. J'avais eu tort. Le Rakuen existait, et il avait été juste sous mon nez depuis ce fameux matin qui avait changé le cours de mon existence.


End file.
